Bite the Bullet
by Meghan Marie Cullen
Summary: Being a teenage superhero isnt as easy as it seems. Robin seems to determined to find the identity of his enemy, Red X. How far will he go to find out? Especially when Raven is involuntarily involved? RobRae. RedXRae from Red Xs point of view R&R dears!


**Bite the Bullet**

By: Marie Massacre

**Authors Notes: **I been in the mood to write lately. Not that I can promise you anything good will come out of it. I've been trying to get inspired to write something, and this is what came out. Now keep in mind, this is just a short little prologue. I promise the actual chapters will be more in depth, descriptive, and hopefully, keeping you reading.

**Disclaimer: **I dont not own the teen titans. I do however own the ideas that guide them in this fanfiction, and any OCs that may appear.

Rating stays, just in case. I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter if it applies.

Robin stared at the computer screen in front of him. The images were burned into his mind. The fight the night before had been stressful. Beyond stressful. Robin couldn't believe that was even the word he was using to describe how he felt right now. Scared? Nervous? Weak? Lonely? Those words seemed to fit the situation so much better.

_Flashback._

_The door to the jewelry store was wide open. __Robin pulled up to the front of the store, finding the surrounding street deserted. The T-car wasn't far behind, but Robin had already pulled out a __birdarang__ and headed for the scene. _

_Not only w__as the door__ open, but the front window was smashed into pieces. He noticed the lock on the door had been forced open. No__t with a pick, but Robin could see__ gashes in the wood. A large blade, he decided, must have been used. The inside was in worse shape than the window. The glass counters were all smashed in. The wall hangings had been ripped from their places, the cash register thrown at the back wall, bills and change scattered over the floor._

_Behind him, the other Titans entered the store. __Starfire__ scanne__d the room disconcertedly, w__hile __Cyborg__ and Beast Boy examined the doorway and window. Raven had moved to the counter,__ taking inventory of the damage._

_"Robin?" she whispered. He walked over to her. Her eyes looked almost puzzled. "Robin…Nothings missing. __The moneys all over the floor.__ Why would someone break in, just to make a mess?"_

_Robin's eyes were even more confused than hers. "I don't know." He admitted. He turned around, and gave the room another once-over. "I just don't know." _

_But they quickly learned what it really was._

_From the window, a black rope swung into the room. __Down the rope, slid Red X. "Hello Kids.__ Miss me?"_

_Robin reacted instinctively. __The __birdarang__ flew from his hand, but X dropped from the rope, causing the __birdarang__ to lodge itself in the wall above his head. __Starfire__ fired a __starbolt__but __before__ it reached him__ Red X fired and she found herself pinned to the wall. Uncharacteristically though, X ignored his captive and immediately engaged in hand to hand with Beast Boy. The changeling turned into a gorilla, but the criminal was __to__ fast and Beast Boy fell back. _

_Cyborg__ was preparing his attack, but again, Red X was faster. Beast Boy morphed into a rhinoceros, and as Red X dodged __Cyborgs__ attack, Beast Boy found himself trampling the older man__-bot__. With Robin and Raven left standing, X headed for the __empath__ who prepared herself in the back of the room. Her eyes were glowing. Robin watched in horror as she readied herself to unleash her power on X._

_"__Azarath__Metrion__, ZIN--"_

_Red X slammed into the girl, pinning her to the floor. His hands gripped around her hand, slamming it off the floor. Raven was unconscious._

_Robin__'__s reflexes reacted and he launched himself at his enemy. "Since when do you actually—"_

_Just like Raven, Robin was cut off. Red X reached for the button on his belt, and disappeared._

_And he had taken Raven with him._

_End Flashback._

How could he let this happen? How could he let him take Raven? Why did he take her, anyway? What did Red X want with Raven?

"Robin?" The young tameranean pleaded through the door.

Her voice chimed him out of his thoughts. "Robin, please come out. Please."

_I can't __Starfire__. Not until I figure this out._

**Authors Note: **I know, I know. I suck at writing action scenes. You dont need to tell me. I'm starting on the first real chapter now, so feel free to review and leave me some ideas. This will be a Robin and Raven pairing (the only ship in teen titans as far as im concerned). I will take all your ideas into consideration. This is being written for you, afterall!

much love,  
Marie.


End file.
